The Difference Between Love & Lust
by Eight Pack Of Retardation
Summary: ONE SHOT! Quick story between Randy & Alicia OC appearance of John Cena probably one of the best fanfics I've ever written. Exploring the affair and the marriage between it. Enjoy!


Lust was the name of the game. Sex is what we were after. We weren't looking for love, no strings attatched. Just sex.

Our hearts pounded as we grew closer, our bodies moving in sync. As if he was in my head. Our lips connecting, our bodies acting as if they were glued together , I began thinking thoughts of how wrong this connection was, morally, but physically it was like nothing I had ever felt before.

His hands began to wonder down my body. He detatched his lips from mine planting butterfly kisses down my body until he reached my left breast. He smirked as he slowly unzipped my dress, it fell to the floor symbolyzing any dignity and pride I had ever had. He traced his hand slowly over my breast, clearly enjoying every second of it.

He moved his hands behind me slowly unclipping my bra. I gasped as I felt the cold metal of his wedding ring run accross my back. "Why are you so sad all of the sudden, are you not in the mood anymore?" he asked tracing his lips up to mine. I simply looked down to his ring and back into his beautiful eye's "I have the most gorgeous guy in the world climbing all over me, why wouldn't I be in the mood?" he smirked returned as he continued exploring my body.

That night was only the begginning of many more night's to come. It wasn't long after that a full blown affair was a midst. The night's grew longer and our attracton grew stronger. Sadly the growing attraction we had for one another was becoming more and more evident, Randy's wife must have been tipped off by a fellow wrestler because up until 3 day's ago she didn't have a clue what was happening between Randy and I.

Now a decision had to be made. A woman had to be chosen. And a heart had to be broken. I prepared for the worst as I heard him pull up to in the drive-way. Tears filled my eye's as I heard the doorbell ringing. I contemplated running away and hiding in the farthest corner of the house ignoring all the pain that was on it's way. I denied myself that pleasure.

I walked as slow as possible to the door praying that in that short ammount of time he would decide I wasn't home and drive off, back to his wife, back to his child, and back to his perfect, happy, wonderful life. I opened the door knowing the words before they left his mouth. Knowing the pain my heart would feel. Knowing that I would be faced with the pain of hearing "it's over".

"Hey" I said in a voice barely above a whisper. "Hey" he replied, I could feel the tension building as the word's slipped out of his mouth. "Look, Alicia, she's my wife. I can't just pick up everything and leave her. I mean we have a kid together. She needs me." I silently cursed myself as I felt the tears begin to stream down my face. "But I-" Randy began before being cut off by the door softly shutting in his face. "I need you" I whispered as I sank to the floor and softly crying as the love of my life left me without ever looking back.

*Fast Foward 4 Months*

"The divorce will be finalized tomorrow." Randy stated to his best friend John as he drug out his ring attire for RAW. John was somewhat sympathetic to Randy, after all he did lose the girl of his dreams and now he was loosing his wife as well but he couldn't say he didn't see it coming.

"So, what's gonna happen between you and Alicia?" John questioned knowing Randy still had strong feelings for her. "What do you mean? Nothing's gonna happen, dude, I broke her heart. She will never forgive." Randy said before taking a sip of his water. "One thing I've learned when dealing with chicks, man, is to never say never." John laughed as he did his best to cheer his friend up.

*Alicia's P.O.V*

I glanced at my reflection my baby bump was growing bigger and bigger by the minute. "How am I going to raise a kid all by myself" I thought. I looked at the clock on the wall _8:59_. "Just in time" I thought as I clicked on the T.V. and awaited to see Randy. This was the only time I saw him anymore, as pathetic as that sounds.

I watched as he played his cruel character, nothing like the real man. Everytime I saw him, even if it was only through a box, I got butterfly's in my stomache... sometimes I tried convincing myself that the baby disagreed with my lunch choices. I layed down on the couch and closed my eye's pretending he was here.

*Ding dong* I heard the doorbell ring as I slowly opened my eyes. I looked at the clock 2:15pm. "Wow, that was a long nap" I thought to myself but I never regretted getting more sleep than needed. I quickly walked to the door half of me hoping whoever was there would stop ringing the doorbell and half of me wondering who was ringing the doorbell.

"What" I angrily questioned as I yanked the door open. My heart skipped a beat when I looked into the eye's of "The Viper" Randy Orton. I felt the world disappear around us as we stared into each other's eyes...that was until I saw his traveling down to my belly. "Y-y-your...pregnant?" He questioned his eyes widened in disbelief. "Yeah" I said looking down at my feet, or what I could see of them. "Is it..." he didn't finish his question before I answered it "yeah. I looked into his eyes, expecting them to be filled with rage, but instead they were filled with joy and happiness.

He closed the space inbetween on us and placed a passionate kiss on my lips. When we broke apart I kept my eyes closed for fear of waking up and having this perfect moment taken from me. I thought I was dreaming until I heard the words "I love you" leave Randy's mouth. "I love you too."


End file.
